Hear me
by beatrice-waterworks
Summary: I was screamed at by girl. I kissed her.She slapped me and called me a pervert. But the worst thing was,I have fallen in love with taste of her lips.
1. Chapter 1 One calm morning in a canteen

**Disclaimer:I do not own this story**

"**One calm morning in a canteen"**

It was one of the strangest mornings, Hikaru Hitachiin – son of a famous designer -ever had. First, he accidentally bumped into some girl. Second, she started to scream at him. Third, she didn't seem to be affected at all by his charm. Gosh, she even slapped him and called him a pervert,because of small kiss. I mean...It was just a fatty tuna, ok?

And now he was standing there with wide eyes, holding red cheek and trying to come back from Lala Land. 'Trying' being the key word.

So, all of this started like this...

**Flashback**

**Haru P.O.V**

_At last, with money I hardly worked on, I could taste it._

_My beloved fatty tuna._

_I looked with unbearable happiness at my . I wanted to scream from joy (Of course I didn't,because I don't want to stand out...Oh, scratch that, I already stand out). I picked my little piece of heaven with fork, and closed my eyes waiting for delicious taste to come, when..._

_'__**Bang**__'_

_With my wide open eyes I watched as my love, my fatty tuna, fell onto the expensive, marble floor (Damn rich bastards __**can**__ afford something like marble floor, even through non-marble floor could be just fine)._

_'Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo'!_

_I mentally screamed with that terrible feeling of grief._

_My fatty tuna._

_Then my thoughts concentrated on one thing. Revenge._

_Normally, I don't get angry. Normally, I don't feel desire to kill someone. Normally._

_But hell, that was __**my fatty tuna**__!_

_And after all, I wasn't angry. I was furious._

**Hikaru P.O.V**

_I didn't even look back at that girl. I mean, what's the point? She wasn't going to do anything to me. Right?_

_How wrong I was._

_She turned me violently and screamed something. I had my headphones on, but seeing people around us holding heads, and having painful looks on faces, I could only image to what volume she could rise her voice._

_She was kinda cute. Her eyes were twin, chocolate pools,and faintly I recognised her as scholarship student-Haruhi Fujioka?_

_She was kinda cute... That is until she snatched my headphones off my head._

"_Oi, what...", she didn't even gave me time to start._

"_You idiot! Self centered moron! You think that just, because you have money, you have right to be rude to the others? I feel sick just from looking at your face! You damn rich bastard!..."_

_So, I was standing there with strange mixture of surprise, amusement and anger. Seriously, I wished Kaoru was here. He was better at dealing with such things than me. Was she still screaming? Yeah, something about 'morons, damn rich bastards' and 'fatty tuna'. She couldn't mean me, right? I am not some kind of fish... _

_'Smack'_

_Gosh, she had enough nerve to hit me._

"_Are you even listening to me dumbass?"_

_I thought I couldn't get any more surprised?_

_She was awaiting for my response._

_And in that tense moment, I've done the most brilliant thing I could think of. I kissed her._

_Hell,even I don't know what possessed me to do this!_

_But still,even through I've been kissed before, no girl had lips so soft and sweet, and tained with innocence like her. Haruhi._

_'Slap'_

_That single sound was truly an explosion in the deadly silent canteen._

"_You damn pervert! Don't even dare come close to me!", she growled and stormed out of the hall._

"_Hikaru, are you alright?", said Kaoru, appearing from nowhere. He sounded concerned and, amused?_

"_Huh?", I managed to say the mos intelligent thing in the world. Yay._

_I wasn't alright, for Kami's sake! I was screamed at by girl. I kissed her (Once again why have I done this?Why?). She slapped me and called me a pervert. And even worse was..._

_I have fallen in love with taste of her lips._

_Hidden under bed, Author of this story still didn't stop to laugh madly._


	2. Chapter 2 Stories about love

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club

**Chapter** **2- "Stories of love"**

"Hikaru", my brother started, 20th time today. Believe me, I checked.

"No." I answered in instant.

"Hikaru"

"No"

"Hika..."

"No! For Kami's sake, even saint would loose patience with you!"

"But, do you..."

"No! I do not love Haruhi Fujioka! Do not. Love. Her!" Jeez, he was such a pain in the ass sometimes. Mentally, I slapped myself. I knew my brother well enough, and I knew he wasn't

going to stop. Stubborn as mule.

I knew, he knew that I knew what he was thinking.

'He is in denial'

But, seriously, I did not love Haruhi Fujioka. No way in hell. She called me a pervert for crying out loud. How was that supposed to make me fall in love with her? I thought she was going to kill me! Such furious eyes...Wonderful pools with liquid chocolate...You could drown in them, in their sparkling abyss...Wait! It's Haruhi Fujioka I am talking about! So, technically

there shouldn't be any talk about her beautiful eyes, or her soft, silky hair, or her sweet, addicting scent...

I need to talk about this with some expert...This can't be normal...I know! This has to be fault of that commoners ramen. I'll never eat that again. I knew it tasted very suspicious...

**Kaoru P.O.V.**

Hikaru is thinking for a long time now. Strange, normally I was the one to think-Hikaru is usually...Well...To put it simply, he is very impulsive person. Really, I love him, he is like part of me, so it's impossible for me to **not** worry about him. But I knew, I just knew he was thinking about her. Hauhi Fujioka. Interesting. First time in his whole life, he was shaken

psychically by a girl. And in physical sense she slapped him. Twice. I couldn't help but laugh

whole heartedly at the scene. He looked as through thunder hit him. My poor brother fell a victim of Cupid's arrow. He is just in denial for now... He don't know his feelings...

I mean, it's so obvious! He had that dazed look, and he was blushing. He never blushed in his whole life! Oh, and he kissed her. He never kissed girl from impuls, there was always good reason. And when I asked him, why he kissed her, he said he didn't know! I had to be love at first sight. How utterly, hopelessly romantic.

Hmmm... Now, I feel curious... Does he even know she is in our class? Or remember that she is going to sit between us, because of last lesson?

**Flashback**

_Maths_

"_Hitachiin, put that mobile phone away", said teacher, Okada sensei._

"_Which Hitachiin do you mean?__"twins asked perfectly synchronized._

"_Phone. Now. Put it away."_

"_So? You can't even tell which one is Hikaru__"_

"_Fujioka!"_

"_Yes, sensei?"_

"_From next period, you will sit between Hitachiin twins. Is that alright?"_

"_Yes, sensei", answered girl in dull tone._

So this was like that. And all of this happened before incident in canteen...

So, what will Hikaru do? Maybe he will need my help to...What's the word? Seduce her? Woo her? Make her fall in love with him? Aha, that's the word. So I need to make her fall in love with him. I can't be hard, right? She is kinda different, but surely not dense about love? Oh, I may need help of Host Club... True, Tono is idiot, but maybe deal with Kyouya?

As to my brother, I know he will thank me for this.

After all, I want this romance to end in the best possible way, for him.

Just you wait...Just you wait...

(A/N Here I would love to insert image of madly laughing Kaoru with evil grin and white, rubber gloves...Eh)

Gah, I didn't expect positive reviews...I feel so loved...


	3. Chapter 3 Forgiveness

Disclaimer; I don't own Ouran High School Host Club

"**Hear me"**

Chapter 3- " Forgiveness"

The bell rang and girl known for us as Haruchi Fujioka decided it's time to get for next lesson. She walked to her new seat, unaware of jealous and angry glares of girls and admiring glances of boys. She didn't know that during break she became very popular. She was the only girl to slap famous Hikaru Hitachiin and call him a pervert. Many girls would kill to be kissed by him, to even be looked at and she, that ignorant commoner ignored that chance! That's why most girl decided there was something wrong with her. Boys-completely opposite- thought how amazing she was- to be kissed by **him** and don't be all over heels in love with him...

Meanwhile, Haruhi oblivious to her name whispered between classmates, sat and started to read fascinating book about law. (A/N I thought that because she wants to be a lawyer she may read books about law...)

In the same moment, another object of gossips came to the class. Hikaru seemed to be absent minded and Kaoru was walking beside him with discreet smirk on face. Suddenly, Hikaru looked at his seat and paled at sight of Haruhi...

" What are you doing! This is my seat!", he exclaimed. There was a bit of fear in his voice. His twin smirked even more widely. Haruhi slowly raised her eyes and glared straight into Hikaru's golden ones.

"To your information, Mr. kissing machine, this is **my** seat. It seems you are quite forgetful."

(A/N Sorry I couldn't help myself...Haruhi calling Hikaru kissing machine is so funny;))

Hikaru gulped.

"Do you have something more to say?", she added disinterested in whole situation.

Her uncaring tone of voice seemed to wake Hikaru from some kind of strange trance.

"No matter what, you are just a **girl** and even worse- commoner. You have no right to do whatever you want. ", he said bravely. Whole class watched in anticipation what will happen next.

"I pity you. Maybe you are rich, but it's me who worked harder to get place in this school, while you are here only, because your family have money."

"So, to put it simply, you think that I am stupid?", Hikaru's voice betrayed anger.

"I never said that.", she replied calmly. "But, you know, the **commoners** you despise so much, work every day, so you can live peacefully, do absolutely nothing, and live in luxury."

"Yeah, but it's rich class like **me **and **my** family who pay for their work."

"Then, why are you even arguing with me? In my opinion commoners are no worse than rich people. Isn't it more important what you have inside, than what class you are?"

The class fell silent. Everyone seemed to notice something more in the girl, which seemed to

think more openly than all of them.

Hikaru was didn't answer for a long while. 'This girl... She is...different...' he thought with nice surprise. He felt that hope deep within him, when she slapped him. That she is no ordinary girl, liking people for their looks or money.

What a strange feeling...Hope...It starts to burn like small, unnoticed flame, and gradually becomes bigger and bigger, filling you with it's light and warmth...Hope...

"I am sorry", Hikaru said quietly.

"What for?", she asked rising eyebrows questioningly. Hikaru's face blushed visibly.

"For...kissing you and stuff...", he murmured embarrassed. Love crazed fangirls fainted at sight of their idol, first time seeing him unsure what to say.

"Moe!", screamed few of them.

"I forgive you.", Haruhi said, oblivious to tense atmosphere surrounding class. Hikaru relaxed slightly. "So, are you going to sit or not? Lesson should start in..."

"Please, sit down class. We are going to start lesson now.", said teacher.

**Kaoru P.O.V.**

_Unbelievable. He said sorry to her. He loves her even more than I thought. Hikaru never said sorry to anyone, excluding me. He is too proud. And too dense for his own good. It seems I will have to have a meeting about this with Host Club. This girl...She is special. Intelligent, beautiful, kind hearted...Lucky Hikaru. I won't let him loose such girl. He would never forgive me anyway... Well it's time for operation...Matchmaking!_

So I'll end in this critical moment. How is Kao going to get our stubborn pair together? What part Host Club will take? Is Tamaki going to become less idiotic? (I'm joking. It's not possible in this story;)


	4. Chapter 4 Secret meeting

_Disclaimer:I don't own Ouran High School Host Club!_

"**Hear me"**

Chapter 5- Secret meeting

The lessons finally ended. Haruhi started to pack her things, she had to hurry, the shopping and laundry awaited for her. Hmmm... If she was correct there was a sale in supermarket today...

"Wait!", exclaimed bothersome twins. Two pairs of hands grabbed her wrists, stopping her from exiting the classroom.

"We believe that we need to introduce ourselves properly", they said in unison." We are Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin. Nice to meet you."

In that exact moment, Haruhi was reminded about Tweedledum and Tweedledee fictional characters from 'Through the Looking Glass'. The idea was so comical that Haruhi nearly laughed.

"My name is Haruhi Fujioka. Nice to meet you too.", she said politely.

"Are you in club Haruhi?", asked one of them. Haruhi guessed he was Kaoru. He had gentle atmosphere around him. He also seemed to be more mature.

"No. Sorry, but I'm in a hurry.", she replied trying to bypass them.

"That's boring.", stated Hikaru. Haruhi knew it was him. His speech and behavior revealed 10% more evilness. Plus Haruhi could recognize which one was which by instinct.

"Maybe you want to go with us?", said Kaoru hopefully.

"No. I have to do laundry.", she said distracted. 'Perhaps she could buy some meat, and rice... Hmmm...' Haruhi thought, oblivious to impatient look on face of Kaoru.

"Oh, come on Haruhi, it's gonna be fun!"

At the edge of sight she could see questioning look Hikaru throw to his brother. Seeing her chance of escape, she picked her bag and walked away.

By the time they noticed her absence, it was too late. Haruhi was gone.

Today's day at Host Club was completely normal. There were no new customers and everything was normal

(or as normal as it could be). Tamaki was arguing with twins, Honey ate the same amount of cake as always and Mori was as silent as ever. So it was a big surprise for Kyoya when during short break between customers, Kaoru came to him asking to inform rest of the hosts about meeting after club. And to keep this a secret from Hikaru.

Kyoya couldn't remember twins keeping something a secret from each other; so Kaoru's request perked his interest and curiosity.

The Host Club ended and twins walked out of room. Just before younger one closed the door, he showed sign to the rest of hosts, to wait for him.

"Hikaru, you have to go back by yourself", Kaoru stated.

"Huh? Aren't we going back home together?", Hikaru asked surprised.

"Nope. I have a date."

"You have a date? And you didn't tell me about it?"

"Well, I thought you will laugh at me."

Hikaru face-palmed himself.

"Of course not. What's her name?"

"Suzuka-chan." Inside Kaoru smirked. He didn't expect Hikaru to fall for it. And he congratulated himself for smooth lie.

True, he hated to lie to his twin, but after all it was for his on good. 'One day he will thank me.' Kaoru thought.

"Not bad. Don't come too late."

"Sure thing."

Kaoru throw last glance at his brother. Hikaru pulled out his headphones and soon he disappeared behind corner.

"So Kaoru, what this meeting is about?", asked Kyouya after return of more mature twin. He did good job at hiding his curiosity; his face was perfect mask.

"It's about Hikaru. I need your help guys."

"In what, my friend? Don't be afraid, your King will not punish you", said Tamaki, sparkling. Kaoru muttered something under breath; probably few curses at stupidity of Tono.

"What do you know about Haruhi Fujioka? That girl in my class?"

"Haruhi Fujioka? That scholarship student?", asked Honey.

"Oh, you mean that brave commoner, who entered the world of wealth and beauty!", exclaimed Tamaki happily. In the background thousands of white shining roses appeared.

"According to my report, she lives with her father. Her mother was a lawyer, she died long time ago.", Kyouya said adjusting his glasses. "This is her photograph", he added showing picture on laptop.

All hosts bent over to look.

"She is cute, ne Takashi?", asked Honey.

"Ah", was the only answer.

"How beautiful! She truly is mermaid princess in disguise! She is angel pretending to be a commoner!" At that point, everyone stopped to listen Tamaki's exaggerated descriptions of Haruhi.

"So what is your point Kaoru?", asked Kyouya.

"Hikaru is in love with that girl."

"Love?", asked Honey innocently.

"Love?", asked Kyouya, rising eyebrows.

"Love?", exclaimed Tamaki with terror.

"Yes. And we need to make Hikaru realise his feelings and make Haruhi fall in love with him."

"And my merits are...", started Kyouya.

"We (Hikaru and me) will stop bother you. Is that fair enough?"

Kyouya smirked.

"Yes. So what is your plan?", he asked while making notes in his black notebook.

"Wait, wait, wait. Host Club King -meaning me, Tamaki Suoh- never agreed to taking part in such thing.", Tamaki said unexpectedly.

"Tono, it seems you don't understand situation" started Kaoru." Hikaru is hopelessly in love, unfortunately, it's unrequited love. Don't you think we need to help? We have to play role of Cupid and create bond of love between two lost souls! They await for sign, sign which makes them see the importance of each other! They will perish like flowers without water if we don't act! They need us, Tono!"

Tamaki wiped tears falling from his eyes.

"Very true, my friend, very true indeed. Our objective is... To make Hikaru and Haruhi fall in love! Who is with me?", he exclaimed.

"I am in", replied Kyouya.

"Me too, me too!", exclaimed Honey.

"Ah", answered Mori.

"And me.", added Kaoru.

And after awhile, all of them started heated discussion about their main topic: How exactly make Hikaru and Haruhi fall in love.


	5. Chapter 5 Unexpected Visit

Disclaimer; I don't own Ouran High School Host Club

"**Hear me"**

Chapter 5- Unexpected visit

Someone violently knocked to the door.

'Who could that be?'thought Haruhi surprised. 'It can't be Dad, because it's to early and I don't think it's landlady either.'

Reluctantly she walked to the door and opened them. The last thing she saw before she was crushed in bear like hug, was smiling face of Mei.

"Haruhi! Long time no see!"

"Mei. Can't. Breathe." Haruhi managed to say.

"Oh, sorry.", Mei said. There was only smallest tint of blush on her cheeks covered in too heavy amount of powder.

"I didn't know that you are coming back. How were your summer studies?", asked Haruhi.

"It was fine. One old geezer was really shitty, but I can't complain really. I have short break for now. What about you Haruhi? I heard that you have scholarship in that school for rich kids? How is school? Any problems with 'Damn rich bastards'?"

Haruhi rolled her eyes.

"School is normal. As to students... You know how rich people are. They don't even know what word 'work' means."

"What about boys? Are there any handsome ones?", asked excited Mei.

"No idea."

"You haven't changed Haruhi!", Mei said shaking head.

"You too.", replied Haruhi. "You too."

Haruhi never could completely understand Mei. She was tall, blond haired girl who always wore way too much makeup. She was obsessed with fashion and boys, and both topics belonged to her favorite ones. Mei took Design and Technology courses during summer;she was pretty skilled in making clothes. Her ambition and dream was to become famous designer. Her next priority was to make Haruhi realize she was a girl. And that wasn't as as easy as it may seem. Haruhi was hard nut shell to break, and nothing seemed to convince her that she had to be fashionable. She just didn't care about her looks. Full stop. End of the story.

Still, she couldn't help but try again and again.

"Haruhi, will you be my model? I wanted to do fashion show, but..."

"No", Haruhi interrupted."You know I don't like fashion shows."

Mei tried her best 'Hurt puppy look'.

"Don't even think about it. It's not gonna work on me twice."

"But Haruhi, everyone said you looked beautiful!", Mei pouted.

Haruhi rolled her eyes and said, "Do you want some tea?" in polite tone.

This indicated it was end of talk about fashion shows. Mei sighed. Unfortunately, she failed. Again. She quickly counted in her mind - 68th. It was 68th time she failed. Oh well. She can always try next time.

Not many people knew that through they were completely different, Haruhi and Mei

were good friends. They knew each other for a long time.

Their friendship started while ago...

_**Flashback**_

"_Mei-chan? I have to go to work today and i will be very late! I don't want to leave you alone...What if someone kidnap you?", asked Misuzu-san aka Mei's father._

"_Jeez, you are paranoid, Dad. I will be fine alone", answered Mei rolling her eyes._

_He was sometimes so irritating. And what's worse he pretended to be a women._

"_I can't leave alone, my cute daughter!", cried Misuzu-san embracing Mei._

"_So why don't you call someone you geezer!", Mei screamed angrily, escaping lethal hug her dad tried to give her._

_Misuzu-san looked at her thinking._

"_Of course! I'll call Ranka!"_

"_So, she will be here in about 10 minutes. I hope you two will become great friends!", Ranka-san ended explanation. He checked time._

"_Alright, Dad. I will be nice to her. Bye.", she said closing door behind him._

"_I have to hurry. I will be going now. Remember don't open door to the strangers, Haruhi! Be careful!", his (completely unneeded) advices went unheard by Haruhi._

_'Can't he learn that I can take care of myself?', thought annoyed and amused girl._

_10 minutes later Haruhi heard banging at the door._

_It was a blonde girl. She didn't said anything._

_'She would look better without all this makeup', thought Haruhi looking at her with bit of interest._

"_You must be Mei-chan. Hello. My name is Haruhi", she said politely, trying to catch her attention._

_She still didn't answered. She was looking at Haruhi with terrified expression._

"_What is this?" , she finally managed to say. Or rather screech._

"_Huh?"_

"_Cloths! What are those cloths?", she pointed at green T-shirt and comfortable shorts Haruhi was wearing._

"_What's wrong with them?"_

_She grasped her head in shock._

"_Unfashionable. Boyish. You are a girl, right?", she looked at Haruhi, but before she answered, she started to talk to herself. (Mei, not Haruhi.)_

"_Yes, yes. With that kind of beauty, she could be model. Hmmm...Something girlish. Dresses... Light, pastel colors...", she muttered and quickly pulled out of bag sketchbook._

"_Where can I sit?", she asked Haruhi._

"_In sitting room", was her reply."Do you want cookies or tea? Maybe coffee?"_

"_Tea,please. And cookies."_

And that was how strange friendship between them started.

"Haruhi, are there in your school any famous designers?", asked Mei clearly excited.

"I don't know." Haruhi shrugged.

"Like, Hitachiin brothers? Or..."

"Yeah, I sit between them."

"What? And you didn't tell me?"

"There's nothing special about it.", she replied bluntly. Then as if she remembered something she grimaced. Mei was watching this with curiosity. Haruhi rarely grimaced, and rarely there was so much emotion in her beautiful, brown eyes.

"So" Mei started almost conversationally, "What happened?"

"My fancy tuna. I was so close to taste it", there was sadness in Haruhi's voice.

"And?"

"Well, Hikaru Hitachiin bumped into me."

There was something strange in her statement. Mei didn't believed that was all. Haruhi had secret.

"He did something, didn't he?", Mei said.

"He kissed me"

Mei nearly gasped. She knew Haruhi and even through she said last sentence with the same bluntness as always, her eyes sparkled a bit and she smiled remembering pleasant memory.

'She loves him!', was the only thought that crossed Mei's mind. 'Yes, this could be my chance to change Haruhi into perfectly stylish and fashionable girl! And meet famous Hitachiin's!'

But then another thought appeared. 'She will not realize her feelings- she can be so dense sometimes...What to do?' In that tense moment Athene (A/N Greek goddess of wisdom) send Mei evil and brilliant idea- Make Haruhi aware of love!

A/N I took me so long! Aaaaaaargh... All right, I'll try to hurry next time...


	6. Chapter 6 Operation CLOSET

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club

"**Hear me"**

**Chapter 6- Operation C.L.O.S.E.T**

I groaned mentally when hip of pretty brunette brushed against my... No, I won't think about it. Oh, and I won't think about how tiny and dark this closet is. And definitely not about her hot breath on my poor neck.

But damn, it was so hard. I swear when I get out of here, I'll kill that idiot who planned this.

Or maybe it was some kind of Kami's joke? He probably feels so bored that he decided to entertain himself by watching me tortured by her.

Unconsciously, my mind drifted to not-so-long ago...

_**Flashback**_

_We were walking to canteen, because Kaoru said he had a date (Again?), with that girl. He must be serious about it. I never really noticed it. Strange...We always knew each other secrets. _

_Anyway,we had Science in that deserted part of Ouran Academy; the gossips were that someone saw a ghost here, so most of teachers and students kept their distance from the place. Unfortunately, Mrs. Kasawa only religion was science, and word 'ghost' surely didn't appeared in her dictionary._

_There was only me and Haruhi- object of my confusions and problems, and just as we were passing opened closet, I found myself pushed by person dressed in black. The same fate awaited Haruhi. Faintly, I heard that someone was locking door with key. And finally silence._

_I didn't know what to say. It was Haruhi who spoke first._

"_It seems we are closed in here."_

_This short sentence was my source of realization._

_I grasped my head and screamed. Only mentally of course._

_'Noooooooooooooooooooo!'_

And that's how it was.

There was nothing useful, to help us get out. Completely nothing. Clearly someone spend time, getting rid of ... Well, nearly everything. We couldn't open the door with old broom, right?

There was also problem of space between us, or should I say lack of it?

I had problems keeping myself calm; my shallow, erratic breaths were competing with my heartbeat- it was hard for me to decide which one was louder.

I didn't know how or why, but it was Haruhi- only she could make me so messed up and unsure of myself. She could destroy my confidence in few minutes. I didn't know what to make out of it. She came into my life like a hurricane, and blow away all my beliefs, and things which once were for me important, became smaller than peck of dust.

She wasn't average girl, she was far from it. She was amazing. She was wonderful.

I knew I could trust her with my life.

But, why the hell I was feeling that?

"Hikaru?", she said in that clear and lovely voice."Why is your hand on my neck?"

"Huh?"

She was right. My hand was on her neck. I didn't remembered putting it there. How in the world? Was my body possessed by evil demon?

That's it. I am not going to watch rest of that series on TV about demons and stuff.

"I'm sorry" I replied embarrassed. I was suddenly glad it was so dark in there. Comforting blanket of darkness, hid the fact that my cheeks were on fire. Another strange thing. I never was shy, blushing type. It all started...When I met Haruhi.

Oh, Lord! What if Haruhi became evil demon? She isn't going to curse me,right?

I glanced at her. She looked the same- brown, straight hair (bit messed up, she didn't have time to brush them), wide eyes in the color of liquid chocolate and petite, almost boyish figure. Nothing unnatural.

"Hikaru?", she said again.

"Yes?"

"Are you alright? You look strange."

Later I realized that was the trigger. I glanced at her lips.

**Her** **lips**. With terrifying clarity I remembered their taste- sweet and utterly pure.

I just had to kiss her again, to check if I imagined that heavenly taste last time.

**Haruhi P.O.V.**

I stopped halfway through sentence. Hikaru's eyes were sparkling; they were breathtakingly beautiful, golden and vivid. They pierced my soul and I couldn't think about anything else, but him.

The kiss was soft, just like last time, but now there was no crowd of rich people hungered for sensations and scandals. I didn't have neither will or heart to stop him.

**Hikaru P.O.V.**

'More!' my mind screamed. I had to taste more of her lips, more of her essence. Sweetness.

My hands traveled down her back, I reached for her silky hair. I could feel her scent, aroma of strawberries and fresh baked cookies. So unknown,yet so familiar, like we belonged to each other while we didn't. I wanted to kiss her again but then...

'Click'

Someone opened door.

We jumped away from each other. We pretended that nothing happened.

Door have opened. Our rescuer was Kaoru.

"Finally, I managed to found both of you!", he said." I was worried. But anyway

how did you get in there?", he asked,suddenly curious.

"I dunno. Someone decided to play prank on us" I answered.

"Yes. But it was very ugly kind of joke" added Haruhi.

Kaoru was glancing at us with surprised expression. He was confused and almost... disappointed?

"Did 'something'...happened in there?"

"Was 'something' expected to happen in there?", replied Haruhi to his question innocently, raising eyebrows.

"No! Just...asking..."

Again there was disappointment in his voice.

He finally shrugged and said:

"Come on guys, there's still some time left."

On last lesson, Kyouya received phone message.

"_Operation C.L.O.S.E.T failed. Time to start plan B."_

Kyouya smirked.

'So maybe it is challenge after all. I love challenges', he thought.


	7. Chapter 7 Persuasion

**Hear me**

**Chapter 7- "Persuasion"**

"Haruhi! Look what I found this morning!", excited voice of her father exclaimed, interrupting her much needed sleep.

Haruhi rubbed her eyes sleepily,not bothering to even sit. She was far too tired.

"What is it Dad?", she asked.

"Look!Look!", he said,(through according to Haruhi it was more like howl).

He was waving something creamy, and- what's even more suspicious- expensive looking.

"Oh. It's just a letter Dad. Can I go to sleep already?", she muttered, surpassing a yawn.

"Of course it's not just a letter my dear, oblivious daughter. It's an invitation for you to go to a ball!"

"So you read my post again, didn't you?", Haruhi said squinting her eyes. "You know it's illegal, right?"

"But Haruhi! I am your father! I have to make sure that nothing dangerous is sent to you in your post!"

"I don't think that there is someone who would send me a bomb in the letter. You shouldn't worry too much, Dad."

" I didn't meant that..." Ranka mumbled to nobody in particular, scratching head absently. Even he was sometimes surprised by the way Haruhi viewed things.

"But back with the topic! Can I help you choose dress Haruhi?", he suddenly asked.

Haruhi, completely lost by his question, blurted out:

"What do you mean?"

Ranka started to shine again, artificial roses appeared in the background.

"The ball of course! We should go shopping to help you find dress! It's gonna be fun!"

"I am not going."

She turned her back to Ranka, trying to fall asleep again.

"Haruhi, why?", he asked dramatically, his eyes full of tears.

" Stop it Dad. I am not going."

Ranka gasped, totally shocked.

Haruhi heard something like 'Rebellious age' and 'my daughter turned gay' (A/N Nah, just joking with the last part. I couldn't help it, it just popped into my mind;))

Haruhi sighed and covered her head with pillow.

"Kyouya, did you send the invitation?", asked anxiously Tamaki.

"Yes", Kyouya answered. Glancing at watch and into his black notebook he said:

"According to my calculations, she should be informed about ball by now."

He smirked and boy walking in opposite direction, felt a chill running down his back.

Meanwhile, Haruhi started to sneeze...

'Someone is talking about me...Dammit... I hate when that happens...', she thought annoyed.

"How do you know it, Mommy?", Tamaki asked, his face showing curiosity.

"I have my ways", was the only answer he get. Host Club's King looked out of the window, inspecting beautiful gardens.

"I don't want to know, right?", he muttered absently.

Kyouya adjusted his glasses.

"Of course you don't", he replied.

"No way in hell.", said blankly pretty brunette. Pair of identical twins whined.

"Haruhi, you are not fun!", they said in unison.

"I don't care."

"Haruhi, please?"

"I said no."

For a moment, there was a blissful (according to Haruhi) silence. And just then, Kaoru was struck with lighting of inspiration.

He winked at Hikaru, who smiled cheekily in return.

"Haruhi" Kaoru started. "If you go with us to Host Club,we could leave you in peace in all lessons, for, let's say..." he paused taking with amusement sudden attention of girl, "Two days"

"Four", she said confidently.

"Two and half", was Kaoru's reply. Hikaru rolled his eyes.

"Three", he proposed to both of them.

"Done", they said and marched to 3rd music room.

"So there we are", started dramatically Hikaru.

"The infamous", added Kaoru.

"Host Club...", said Hikaru

"Is here!", they ended together showing Haruhi ordinary (at least ordinary in school for rich kids) door.

Somewhere in background someone screamed

"Just go away!"

They bowed elegantly, and opened door for her.

Stream of blinding white light and rose petals hit Haruhi's face.

"Welcome!", she heard.

She rubbed her eyes, and after few minutes she managed to see group of boys.

The one who caught her attention first, was tall blond with most unusual violet eyes. They filled with tears (A/N I mean eyes) at sight of brunette.

"Oh my! You must be Haruhi Fujioka!" he exclaimed, jumping from the chair he was previously sitting on. He bowed and kissed her hand.  
"My name is Tamaki, my lady... Tamaki Suoh...I am so sorry...If I only knew that you are so beautiful, I would bring for you stars to wear...But no, your beauty surpasses that of stars...They are mere rocks, in comparison to you...You are a goddess, an angel fallen from the sky...I can't imagine someone more beautiful than you my princess..."

At that point Haruhi decided to stop his speech.

"Listen, senpai. Could you stop this talk? It's annoying."

Her words hit petrified Tamaki like an arrows. Soon enough he sat in corner, surrounded by miserable and depressing aura.

"I' m sorry... I guess...", mumbled Haruhi sending apologetic look. This seemed to make him feel better, as he jumped with vigor to attend to 'His Lady's' needs.

"So you now know Tono", said Kaoru. "You should meet rest of Host Club members. There ", he pointed at black haired guy with glasses , "Is Kyouya Othori."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Scholarship Student.", he said adjusting his glasses

' I really doubt it', thought Haruhi, but out-loud she said:

"It's nice to meet you too"

"We also call him Shadow King or Low Blood Pressure King", whispered Hikaru.

"I heard that Hitachiin", Shadow King said.

"The smallest boy standing right there", continued Kaoru, pointing at cute boy with mass of golden locks and wide, brown eyes "Is Mitsukuni Haninozuka. But you can call him Honey".

"Hi, Haru-chan!", Honey happily said, waving hand.

"Hello!", she answered back.

"He may look like a child, but he is in fact the oldest here", whispered helpfully Hikaru.

"And the last is Takashi Morinozuka", Kaoru showed her tall boy with poker face standing behind Honey senpai. "He prefers to be called Mori", he finished.

"Ah", said Mori.

"Nice to meet you", answered Haruhi with polite smile.

"He usually doesn't talk much, and he's Honey senpai's cousin."

Haruhi nodded with gratitude at Hikaru's information.

She bowed respectfully and with warm smile said:

"It's nice to meet all of you. Please take care of me"

Before she even blinked she was crushed in bear hug reminding her of Mei.

"My daughter! You are so cute!", Tamaki's voice screamed into her ear.

"Senpai I am not your daughter!", she said angrily.

This sent Tamaki back into his corner of misery.

"Haru-chan! Haru-chan!", she heard from Honey. " Do you want to eat some cake with me?", he asked her.

"Sorry, Honey senpai. I don't really like sweets", she replied honestly.

"Oh...", he sounded disappointed, but then with renewed hope asked:

"Then,maybe, you want to hold my bunny Usa-chan?"

Usa-chan seemed to be pink stuffed bunny, currently about 10 inches from her face.

She looked closely at toy. Was it her imagination, or did Usa-chan really blushed?

"He is kinda cute...", she muttered.

"Here you go Haru-chan! Just don't let him get dirty, ok?",he said giving her Usa-chan and bounced off to Mori senpai.

"Are you coming to a ball, Haruhi?", asked suddenly Kyouya senpai.

Haruhi nearly died from heart attack.

"Kyouya senpai, you shouldn't scare people like that!", she replied trying and successfully calming her madly beating heart.

He smirked and said:

"It's not my fault that most people are too easy to scare", he paused, but didn't give Haruhi enough time for witty comeback only to repeat question.

"No", she answered.

"Do you have some reason for that?"

"I don't really see point in going to a ball. I am not interested in this kind of thing", was her reply. Unconsciously, she glanced at Hikaru. He and Kaoru were currently teasing Tamaki.

Her eyes fogged, just a little, when she remembered their kiss in closet.

She didn't notice sly smirk creeping onto the face of Shadow King.

"That's a pity", he said disturbing her from pleasant memory. "Hikaru won't be able to attend too."

This caught girl's attention.

"Why?", was her simple question.

"You were to be his partner, but it seems you are not interested...It's sad- he really wanted to be on this ball..."

Bait worked. Wheels in her mind were working with great speed.

"I could come...But only, because Hikaru needs a partner", she finally said.

"Of course.", Kyouya replied.

When he walked away, on his face was imprinted triumph.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club


	8. Chapter 8 Coffee and TV

Sorry for long absence. I hope all of you will forgive me...

And here's next chapter:

** Hear me**

** Chapter 8 - Coffee and TV  
**

_Knock, Knock, Knock_, heard Haruhi, while making coffee for her dad. (A/N Instant of course)

"Dad, are you going to open?", she asked glancing at their small, but practical sitting room.

"Dad?", she repeated, but seeing as he was busy putting on make-up, she shook her head with forbearance, and hurried herself to open the door.

Before she even took a good look at her guests, she was caught in a bear hug.

'Oh no, not again', she thought landing on the floor with mass of something heavy and blond.

By lack of vanilla perfume, she recognized it as not Mei.

"Haru-chan!", exclaimed excited voice of her senpai from Host Club. "How are you?"

"I think I am all right. Or I would be, if this strange creature wasn't on me", she managed to reply.

"Daughter, how could you? Why are you calling your dear father 'a strange creature'?"

It was Tamaki.

'Why I am not surprised?' thought Haruhi irritated.

"Tamaki senpai, could you get off me? It's kinda uncomfortable...", she started to say as calmly as she could.

"What is going on, Haruhi?", asked her father, walking out of sitting room in worst possible moment.

The scene looked like that:

Dad, who came out of sitting room unexpectedly.

Daughter, who's forced on her back on the floor (or so it seems).

An unknown man, who's forcing himself on her (or so it seems).

Tamaki was able to understand situation fair enough.

'I am dead!'

His face turned red, and huge drops of sweat appeared on his forehead.

Rest of the Host Club stopped their chat. Everyone awaited for Ranka's reaction.

Silence was interrupted by Haruhi. She was the only person in the room which seemed completely oblivious and unaffected by this scene.

"What is it, Dad?", she asked, her clear voice cutting like knife through tense atmosphere.

Ranka opened mouth to reply and closed it.

His face seemed to be getting the similar shade of red as Tamaki, but his reason for this was different.

Their unexpected savior was...Shadow King.

"Ranka-san, it's a pleasure to finally meet you in person", said Kyouya. He didn't betrayed any emotion. As always, his face was an unreadable mask.

Ranka turned to Kyouya with coquettish (or so he thought) smile.

"Kyouya-kun, you are more handsome than I imagined!"

"Oh, no it's you who is truly beautiful", replied Shadow King, smiling.

It was truly terrifying sight.

"How do you know Kyouya senpai, Dad?", asked Haruhi suspiciously. She was hoping that it was just coincidence. Also, there was simple fact that floor wasn't the most comfortable place in the world, and for strange, unknown reasons she was landing there very often lately.

"Mother, you know Haruhi's Dad?", asked Tamaki few seconds later gazing at Kyouya. "And you never told me?", he added.

Everyone except for Tamaki and Kyouya mentally started to wonder...Even Haruhi, through she is above motherly and fatherly issues of Tamaki senpai.

Shadow King only rolled eyes. Then, he turned his attention back to Ranka.

"We are very sorry that we came so unexpectedly", he said smoothly, " but you see today is a ball, and we wanted to help Haruhi get ready."

"Ball?", asked Haruhi dully. She forgot about it. _One more time_, she thought_, Why did I agreed to come?_

"Persuasion Haruhi. Persuasion.", replied Kyouya with arctic smile,obviously reading her thoughts.

_How can he do that? It's really freaky..._thought Haruhi trying to think as quietly as possible.

"Ball?", asked her father."It thought you are not going Haruhi..." His voice drifted away.

"She decided..." Kyouya paused and sudden realization fell upon him. "Forgive my bad manners, Ranka-san. I forgot to introduce to you my fellow Host Club members." He bowed elegantly and was ready to proceed with proper introductions, when...

"No need Kyouya!" interrupted Ranka . "Let me guess..."he murmured, deep in concentration, as he turned to look at two figures standing in the doorway.

"You must be Mitsukuni Haninozuka" , he said pointing at Honey "and Takashi Morinozuka", he added, nodding his head in recognition. "Kyouya told me a lot about you. And you must be Tamaki Suoh", he said turning in direction of Tamaki. Poor Tamaki was paralyzed with embarrassment and fear at Ranka's disgusted voice.

"Well since you all know each other, can someone tell me what is going on here? And where is Hikaru and Kaoru?"

"Hikaru and Kaoru are not here, as you noticed.", replied Kyouya taking note in his black notebook.

"I knew it was too quiet...", muttered Haruhi to herself.

"Hitachiin twins are not here? That's a pity...", said Ranka glancing at his daughter and Tamaki with mixed emotions.

If Tamaki will be so polite to get off you, then we can start", answered Kyouya, reading his thoughts.

"Of...Of course!", Tamaki exclaimed with renewed energy and jumped off Haruhi with such vigor that he bumped straight into the wall and landed again on the floor- this time thankfully, not on Haruhi.

The rest of company thought the same thing:

_He is an idiot._

"If you are here to take care of my daughter then please come in and make yourself comfortable. Should I take those boxes from you Mori-kun? What's inside?", Ranka said turning to visitors and ignoring Tamaki. ( He was still on the floor.)

"Ah, cake", answered Mori shortly.

"Oh yes, it's cake we brought for you, Ranka-san!", explained Honey presenting to Ranka two boxes, wrapped in cute paper with pink rabbits.

"There was no need Honey-kun, Mori-kun! But please, do come in!"

Meanwhile behind Kyouya appeared women with short fiery hair. Kyouya said something to her shortly and in split seconds a group of make-up artists and designers walked into the room, carrying black bags.

"Oi, what the...", started Haruhi but soon she vanished in the crowd of people.

_Disclaimer: Ouran High School Host Club is not mine_


	9. Chapter 9 Granny Beast

Disclaimer: Ouran High School Host Club is not mine

**Hear me **

**Chapter 9 - Granny Beast**

Residence of Hitachiins

"Kaoru, why the heck our cloths are different?"

"You ask me 25th time Hikaru! I told you already! It's a surprise! Just wait and you'll see."

"But why? I still don't get it?"

"Aargh! That's it! I can't take it anymore! I am going to library, and don't bother me there Hikaru!"

He accented his words by slamming the door behind him.

Hikaru just stared. Sure he could be irritating, but to go to **that** place? Library was a terrifying place, and the last time Hikaru was in there...

_Flashback_

"_Hikaru, Hikaru!", called his brother interrupting his...Peaceful (but only partly) trail of thoughts about the problem of finding entertainment. Or to put it simply-boredom._

"_I've got a most wonderful idea!"_

"_What is it?", Hikaru muttered interested (but trying to hide it)._

"_Let's go to the library!", Kaoru exclaimed, awaiting for an applause._

...

(A/N Just read it as silence)

_..._

(A/N And even more silence)

"_What for?", Hikaru asked finally, disappointed."We were there a few times and it's boring."_

"_Not __our__ library - __public__library__!"_

"_Public library? What's that?"_

"_I heard that commoners don't have enough money to buy books for their own collections..."_

"_How is that possible?", interrupted Hikaru scandalized, flame of curiosity already burning in his eyes.(A/N Reminds me of Tamaki...)_

"_...so they go to public library and borrow books to take them home."_

"_So what are we waiting for? Let's go!"_

"_Wait we need to sign in first!", Kaoru said remembering what their servant said._

"_We can think about it later."_

_**Later in the library**_

"_Alright go to pass our forms, and I'll take a look around. We will meet in about 10 minutes."_

"_Wait Kaoru...", said Hikaru while furrowing eyebrows."Why me?"_

"_You need to learn to talk to people without getting angry."_

_That straightforward response shocked Hikaru._

"_But..."_

"_Just be nice."_

"_But..."_

"_See ya."_

_..._

"_But I already know how to talk to people without getting angry, right?"_

_He never got an answer...Kaoru disappeared between tall shelves._

_The lady which was supposed to help him in registering him and his twin looked like ordinary granny. You know - gray hair styled in "Granny Style" fashion, "Granny Style" cloths, wrinkled face and glasses. Strangely enough one glass from glasses of that particular old lady was white, and Hikaru couldn't really recall if her normal eye glinted or didn't glinted with evil fire - due to mental trauma._

_With completely serious expression she checked forms, checked Hikaru (unknowingly he shivered at that inspection), and checked forms again._

"_You forgot to fill information about your NHS number", she informed him finally with rustling and croaked kind of voice._

"_NHS number? Sorry, but I don't really know if..."_

"_Do you have a doctor?", she interrupted, rather rudely, glaring at him with piercing gaze (using her normal eye)._

"_Yes, but..."_

"_You have to call him", she interrupted him again, "and ask for your NHS number"_

_'Calm down, I can manage this, I will not kill that irritating, disgusting, old...'_

_His mantra was interrupted by his brother's concerned voice..._

"_Hikaru? Is everything alright?"_

"_Yes, yes", he muttered turning away from Granny Beast._

"_Did you manage to us in?", he asked in that excited voice._

"_No", Hikaru answered tiredly._

"_What happened? You look like you've got a fever!"_

"_I'm alright...I'll tell you in the car."_

"_Hitachiin-sama, I called to both your private doctor and NHS Center and they clearly said that your NHS number is not needed in order to register to library.", pretty women said trying not to glare at Little Devils as rest of servants call them among themselves._

"_Alright, you can go", one of them said- it was pointless to guess which one._

_Just when the women vanished behind door, Kaoru turned to Hikaru._

"_See? I told you that this number, whatever it is, isn't required."_

"_So, are we going again?"_

"_It's usually you making decisions like this."_

"_True. I forgot."_

_In the library_

_Just as Hikaru saw that he was standing face to face with Granny Beast again, he felt sudden need to escape, hide under bed covers and wait for Kaoru to come._

_But then, a Hitachiin's pride growled at him (of course it could be just his stomach, but still)._

_He was Hitachiin for Kami's sake! He will stand up to that women like a true Hitachiin would._

_..._

"_You forgot to fill information about NHS number."_

_Hikaru gulped and trying to gather all his courage and bravery left, said:_

"_I called my doctor and he said that NHS number is not required in registration to the library."_

_'There, I did it!' He thought to himself while grinning mentally._

"_I can't sign you in without your NHS number."_

_His mental grin faded._

_He was getting angry._

_In order to keep himself from killing that monstrous Granny Beast, that old, rude frog, that that..._

"_Hikaru, Hikaru!"_

_With haunted eyes he just muttered to his brother, _

"_In the car", and tried to remain calm and cool like cucumber, but failed, mostly._

"_I can't sign you in without your NHS number! That's what she said!"_

"_Alright Hikaru, just stay calm", Kaoru said in low coaxing voice._

"_How can I stay calm, when I want to kill that old women! She is demon, I am sure of it!"_

"_Hush, stop screaming..."_

"_Just don't let me go to her Kaoru", he pleaded with tears in his golden eyes, "She is monster."_

"_Of course, silly. You don't have to go to her", Kaoru reassured his brother. "We can find another library."_

"_Really?", he whispered wiping tears._

"_Sure."_

"_So this is that other library?", asked the eldest Hitachiin twin, looking at small building._

_(Really, it wasn't really small, but it was definitely smaller than their smallest residence.)_

"_Yep." Glancing at his undecided brother at the door, he added:_

" _Go on, it's not like Granny Beast will jump at you when you open the door."_

_He looked at Kaoru to make sure he is in there, and turned the door knob, sighing with relief at sight of perfectly normal library._

"_I'll sign us in and join you later", Hikaru said getting only shrug from his twin._

_He turned to walk away and missed to hear soft, "Good luck!" on his way._

_He looked up to see the person at the counter and instantly froze._

_There she was._

_His darkest nightmare._

_Monster haunting his thoughts with evil glare of her one normal eye._

_Granny Beast._

"_I'll come back later", he managed to say in strange combination of hiss and whisper, and first time choosing 'Flight' not 'Fight', escaped from the library._

_Barely alive. (memories altered due to trauma)_

And from that day, Hikaru Hitachiin didn't dared to cross the doorstep of library.


End file.
